


I Wanna Be Yours

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Love, or so wooseok thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Huh?” Wooseok looks up from his phone, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Lee Hangyul, do you hear yourself right now?”“Loud and clear. We should make out.”
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short but i wanted to contribute something to the dead tag 😔 hope its ok!!

It’s a bad idea.

But Hangyul’s bad ideas are always fun.

“Huh?” Wooseok looks up from his phone, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Lee Hangyul, do you hear yourself right now?”

“Loud and clear. _We should make out._ ” Hangyul raises his voice way too loud considering _all_ the members are in the dorm and very much awake. Fucker.

Wooseok launches himself towards where Hangyul’s lying on his bed, shoving his hand over his mouth. “Be _quiet._ ”

Wooseok should’ve expected it—this is Hangyul, after all—but the tongue that swipes across his palm still catches him off guard. He pulls his hand back hastily, wiping it on the blankets. “Ew, what the fuck?”

Hangyul snickers, letting his gaze drop lower, eyeing Wooseok’s position. “Oh, we’re already in the position. Eager, huh?”

“Shut up. You’ve gone insane. We need to have a comeback already.” Wooseok spits out, even if the way his body refuses to move from where he’s hovering over Hangyul, their hips so close to touching if Wooseok just scooted a bit further down, completely contradicts his words.

Hangyul grabs Wooseok’s hands, intertwining them smoothly, holding him in position. Wooseok gulps, because this definitely isn’t supposed to happen. Not outside of his dreams, at least. Has he been too obvious lately? Did he accidentally stare too long when he came out of the shower? He _tried_ not to, he really did—but Hangyul kept running his hands through his hair and left his shirt off for an unnecessary amount of time, leaving Wooseok sneaking hungry glances over the top of his phone when he was sure Hangyul wasn’t looking.

He must’ve caught him. Why else would he randomly suggest they make out? 

He’s probably making fun of him, Wooseok figures, untangling their hands and covering his face in embarrassment. If Hangyul sees him blush now, it’s over. “Stop fucking around.”

Through the gaps in his fingers, Wooseok sees Hangyul’s eyebrows furrow and a frown appear on his lips. “I’m not fucking around, hyung. We’re both sexually frustrated men, stuck in a dorm with a bunch of other men, and it’s not like we can go meet someone.”

Wooseok isn’t sure what’s worse, the thought of Hangyul catching his gazes and suggesting it to make fun of him, or Hangyul suggesting they make out just because he’s sexually frustrated. Wooseok is a sexually frustrated idol too, it’s only natural, but with Hangyul, it’s too much. He just _can’t_ —not like this.

Hangyul’s mouth opens again, cutting Wooseok out of his thoughts. “Plus, you’re the cutest member, so this is my genius solution. You’re welcome.”

Wooseok’s breath hitches silently at that, letting Hangyul pull his hands away from his face and connect their fingers again. The youngers watching him with huge, curious eyes, his small teeth worrying his bottom lip as he waits for an answer, sexually frustrated and so, so pretty, and Wooseok thinks _fuck it_.

(The worst that can happen is Wooseok catching feelings, and it’s already too late to avoid that. Way too late.)

“Okay,” Wooseok says through a shuddery breath. “Okay. Fine. No big deal, right?”

There’s a smile on Hangyul’s face, his hands squeezing Wooseok’s in encouragement. Wooseok glances at their hands nervously, noting the difference—where his are soft and slender, Hangyul’s are rougher and thicker. Wooseok needs water, suddenly.

“No big deal.” Hangyul repeats, and Wooseok tries his best to ignore the sharp pain in his chest. _No big deal_.

Wooseok swallows as a last minute attempt to wash down his nerves. He doesn’t even know _why_ he’s nervous. Apart from the fact that he’s about to kiss the person he’s had feelings for for months already, and it’s supposed to be no big deal. “Then…”

Wooseok lets his eyes flutter to Hangyul’s lips, trying to focus on them and nothing else. It’s not hard, given how much he wants to kiss him. Hangyul watches him closely, the corners of his lips rising into a small smirk, and that’s the last signal Wooseok needs to let his desire and want overtake him completely.

He kisses him, slowly, just testing the waters like Hangyul is a forbidden fruit. Hangyul immediately makes a noise of satisfaction just at the feeling of another pair of lips on his, meeting Wooseok with just as much desire.

Wooseok didn’t realise how much he needed it, but the moment Hangyul lets his tongue touch his, he whimpers involuntarily. Hangyul straight up _laughs,_ Wooseok pulling away out of embarrassment.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen—”

“It’s okay,” Hangyul reassures him, a hand sneaking between them to hold Wooseok’s jaw. “You’re cute.”

Wooseok almost feels himself slipping into this fantasy that Hangyul feels the same, that the words leaving his mouth and the way he’s tracing his jaw with his thumb and leading him back down to his mouth are fueled by genuine feelings and not just a horny man with needs, and it’s a weird mix of hell and heaven, pleasure and pain that Wooseok isn’t sure he wants to get out of.

He definitely doesn’t want to get out of it when Hangyul responds to him deepening the kiss with a loud, husky groan, teeth biting into lips and crotches brushing accidentally.

Hangyul licks deep into Wooseok’s mouth, eyes glued to the trail of saliva that hangs between them when he pulls away just slightly to talk.

“This is,” he pants into Wooseok’s mouth. He looks absolutely fucked, eyes hazy and eyelids hooded, and if Wooseok wasn’t so aware that it’s just from months of no physical intimacy with anyone, he might just feel proud of himself. “Wow. I didn’t realise how much I needed this.”

“Yeah.” Wooseok breathes back, unable to trust himself with words right now. _I didn’t realise how much I needed you_.

He trails kisses down Hangyul’s jaw, back up to his lips and back down again to his neck. Hangyul mewls when his lips, teeth and tongue start working at his neck, throwing his head back into the pillow desperately like he wants more, more, _more_.

But Wooseok won’t go any further. He won’t allow himself to go any further, not when he feels his eyes prickle with tears when Hangyul moans out a “You’re amazing, hyung”, the cant of his hips into Wooseok’s a reminder of just what type of amazing he means. 

He buries his head further into Hangyul’s neck, urging the tears away before any of them can fall. Hangyul flips them over, manhandling Wooseok like he weighs nothing at all.

The sight of Hangyul above him instead, staring down at him with lust written in his eyes, drives Wooseok insane, pulling him back down urgently. The kiss this time is messy, desperate, less intimate and less dangerous. Wooseok whimpers, blushing again when Hangyul smiles against his mouth.

“So fucking cute.” 

“Stop it.”

“What?” Hangyul says, letting his hips rock against Wooseok’s just slightly. “You’re suddenly shy of compliments? _The_ Kim Wooseok?”

Wooseok can’t say anything back, not with the way Hangyul latches onto his jaw. Instead he can only moan breathlessly, Hangyul’s name subconsciously mixed in somewhere. Hangyul shudders, losing the rhythm of the kiss even more.

“This is dangerous,” he mutters, voice shaky. “I’m gonna cum if we carry on.”

“Who said you can’t?” 

Hangyul stops in his tracks, watching Wooseok. “I, uh. Is it okay? I know I only said make out—”

“I haven’t got off in _forever_ , Hangyulie,” Wooseok says, tone slipping into something more demanding. “You can cum if you make me cum first.”

Hangyul’s hips stutter into a start again, his head falling onto Wooseok’s chest. “Okay. Yeah. I can do that.” 

“Make me feel good, Gyul.” 

Hangyul pauses again, taking another moment to watch Wooseok. Wooseok wants to look away, the gaze a little too intense for him to deal with, but he can’t. He can’t tear his eyes off Hangyul no matter how hard he tries. “Then...can I…?”

Hangyul’s hands hover above the waist of Wooseok’s sweatpants, and just the sight of his hands near where he so desperately needs them to be is enough to send Wooseok spiralling, cock twitching. At some point his shirt had gotten pushed up, his soft stomach revealing the way he breathes in sharply with excitement. Now his dreams are _really_ coming true. “You better.”

When Wooseok is close to the edge, he becomes bossy, demanding, and impatient—he grabs Hangyul’s hand, wasting no time in forcefully shoving it down his pants. 

“Oh,” Wooseok breathes out when the hand grazes his cock, soon gripping it fully. “Oh god, Hangyul.”

The slide of Hangyul’s hand is messy and uncoordinated, but Wooseok is way too far gone to notice or care. As soon as Hangyul’s hips come down onto Wooseok’s harder, groaning louder into Wooseok’s mouth between mumbled praises as his body tenses up and then goes slack, Wooseok is following behind, shaking and whimpering and pulling at Hangyul’s hair.

It’s intense—understandably, neither of them can even remember the last time they came—, so intense that neither of them can speak, Hangyul rolling off Wooseok just to stare up at the ceiling in a blissful haze. 

They lie like that for a while, their breathing gradually slowing down. Wooseok has a habit of falling asleep after he cums, but this time, despite how tired he is from schedules, he knows he has no chance of falling asleep—not when he has to process what just happened.

They’re both spread out, the tips of their fingers grazing one another, yet neither of them inch any closer, though Wooseok so desperately wants to.

Wooseok feels Hangyul’s fingers twitch, and he turns his head to watch him. Maybe, he thinks as he takes in the other’s strong features, watching him trace an imaginary shape on the ceiling with his finger in the air, just maybe, his feelings had gotten stronger in those 10 minutes. 

Oh fuck. 

“You know,” Hangyul breaks the silence, but he doesn’t turn his head to face Wooseok. It’s funny, Wooseok thinks—he’s looking at Hangyul, but Hangyul’s never looking at him. Not in the way he wants him to. “If we weren’t idols, I’d really like to take you on a date.”

Oh. 

Huh?

Wooseok’s heart speeds up impossibly fast, warmth spreading in his chest. Hangyul didn’t just say that. Did he cum so hard that he’s hearing things he wants to hear? Is he hallucinating Hangyul lying next to him right now? Is this all another _wet dream_?

(He pinches himself, 4 times just to be extra sure. All of them hurt, and he regrets it instantly.) 

Wooseok tries to open his mouth to respond, but he can’t. His mouth is dry, trying desperately to process the words.

“But I’m scared. It’s risky,” Hangyul continues. He finally turns to look at Wooseok, a look in his eyes that Wooseok can’t decipher. Sadness, maybe? “This will do for now, right?”

Wooseok exhales, overwhelmed. Hangyul’s fingers creep towards his slowly, hovering over the top instead of tangling them again. Just letting them touch. Letting him now he’s there. 

Wooseok nods, slowly, cautiously. “For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on twt <3 @seungyounsmaid


End file.
